


Wormtail

by The_girlwholived



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Betrayl, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girlwholived/pseuds/The_girlwholived
Summary: Peter Pettigrew visits the Dark Lord with a specific reason in mind.





	Wormtail

Peter Pettigrew pulled his cloak tighter around him, eyes flicking around the grounds of the house, paranoia building in him. But there was nobody there. It was almost ironic. It was Halloween night, and he should have been at home as always, handing out sweets to muggle children who came calling.

He wished he knew what to do, but he had not been given clear instructions. Rain came down heavily, trickling into his collar, and he stopped at the heavy front door. He could hear his breath in the still night, quick and panicked.  
It would not be as easy as this, would it?

Perhaps it would. The Dark Lord liked his games, after all.   
Peter raised a hand and slowly knocked on the door, which began to swing open before he had raised his knuckles. He hesitated, but the corridor behind it was dark.

"Hello?" He said, as loudly as he dared. His voice sounded squeaky, and he cleared his throat. "Is there anybody there?"

There was no reply, just the patter of rain onto the path. Peter looked behind him to the iron gates he had come through. It would be so easy to go back home, to climb into bed and forget about this. But what would happen then?  
He knew it in his heart. The Dark Lord would win. The Dark Lord always won, and it was better to be on his side when he did.

Peter slowly stepped through the door. He could hear low murmurings coming from a nearby room, and he swallowed before stepping forward. His boots squeaked loudly on the tiled floor, and light suddenly showed as he turned a corner into a long dining room. There were three people at the table - the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Severus Snape, and they looked up as he entered, their talk dying.

Peter licked his lips and spoke, his voice shaking. "I - I've got information, my lord. About the P - Potters."

Bellatrix burst into peals of laughter that echoed around the room, so loudly he jumped. "The Gryffindor has information! The Gryffindor will sell his friends for freedom!"

The Dark Lord tilted his head to the side, his red eyes watching him. Peter was already familiar with how those eyes made him feel. They made him feel like he was something insignificant, a tiny blot. They made him feel like he wanted to meet their approval, made him feel like he had on the Hogwarts train all those years ago, when he had met James and Sirius.

"Hush, Bella," he said softly, and Bellatrix stopped laughing. Peter could feel Snape's black eyes on him, no doubt remembering the times he had encouraged James and Sirius in bullying him. He had the feeling Snape thought he was better than he was, and it made a tiny spark of anger flare through the fear. He was not. Snape was a death eater. Peter was -

The Dark Lord laughed, a high, cold sound. "It seems you think yourself better than Severus. Do you?"

Peter blinked, then urged himself to speak. "N-no, my lord. No I don't."

"Good. Kneel."

Peter slowly kneeled, his legs almost collapsing in relief.

The Dark Lord's eyes glinted. "You would sell your friends to me? For what?"

"F-for immunity, my lord."

It happened so quickly he didn't see it coming. "Crucio!"

Peter screamed in pain, collapsing onto his back. "My lord - my lord please, I'll do anything - please-"

The Dark Lord lifted his wand, and the pain left wonderful relief. His cheeks were wet, and he gasped for breath.

"You remind me of my father, Wormtail," he mused.

Peter didn't dare ask how he knew the nickname. "I - my lord?"

"You're just as cowardly as he was. He begged me for his life too, you know. Most people do in the end. But you amuse me. They value friendship so much, when their own friend will betray them in a heartbeat. Kneel, Wormtail."

His heart beat fast and his legs trembled like water, but he immediately obeyed.

"And what to do with you when the deed is done?"

Alarm flared in him. Hadn't he just been promised immunity?

Bellatrix clapped her hands like a child who longed for a new toy. "May I have him, my lord? Please?"

"No, Bella, I'm afraid our friend is destined for more."

"My lord-" Peter started, as Bellatrix eyed him longingly.

"Yes, don't worry, Wormtail. You will still get your immunity. But I demand a larger payment from my informants. How would you like to become a Death Eater?"

"I....it would be an honour, my lord," he gabbled.

"Good. Come here."

Slowly, Peter rose to his feet and walked forward.

The Dark Lord laid out his hand. "Show me your forearm."

Peter rolled up his sleeve and the Dark Lord took it. Peter resisted the urge to shudder. His grip was as cold and hard as stone.

He pressed the tip of his wand to Peter's forearm, and the skin burned viciously, making him gasp. Vivid black bled out from the tip of the wand like a snake, wriggling under the skin and taking shape.

"It is done," the Dark Lord said in satisfaction, letting his arm go. His fingers had left red marks. Peter clutched the burning skin of his forearm.

"You are very quiet, Severus," the Dark Lord said. "Have you not anything to say to your old classmate?"

Snape's eyes were like burning coal, and Peter wondered through the pain if it were anger or delight. "No, my lord," he said, his voice as flat and emotionless as ever.

"Good," the Dark Lord said, and he stood. There was something glimmering in his eyes, something very like excitement.

"You must excuse me. I suddenly have a very pressing engagement. Wormtail, with me."


End file.
